Rien
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous... à ce moment là... Ce n'était rien. Rien du tout. Mello x Near


_Petit OS écrite un jour d'ennui mortel ( non, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire )._

_L'histoire en elle même n'a pas d'intérêt particulier, je cherchais surtout à m'introduire dans la tête de Near. Voilà donc le résultat! ^^"""_

Il pleurait. La pierre de ses yeux onyx fondait, goutte à goutte. Des diamants cristallins perlaient au coin de ses yeux, pour ensuite se transformer en un torrent intarissable. Ses cils, si fins et gracieux d'habitude, brillaient de lames. Ses cheveux argentés avaient perdu de leur éclat et, ternis par la tristesse, ne reflétaient plus qu'une lumière blafarde. Sa maitrise légendaire avait disparu, évaporée. Les intonations calmes et froides de sa voix se brisaient contre les parois de sa gorge, n'offrant plus à l'oreille qu'une loque sonore, un concert de gémissements incontrôlés. Son petit corps recroquevillé semblait vouloir disparaitre, happé par le gouffre des vêtements trop grands. Sa peau opaline se fondait avec la blancheur immaculée du tissu. Seules ses paupières rougies par le sel se détachaient de ce néant de couleur. Derrière lui gisait le cadavre d'un robot en plastique. La tête de l'engin avait été soigneusement arrachée par ses soins. Ses doigts longs, frêles et maladroits s'étaient échinés sur le plastique jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. De toute façon plus rien n'avait d'importance.

_« Ca ne veux absolument rien dire ! »_

Non. Pas pour lui. Ce n'était pas « rien ». Ca avait été l'instant le plus doux de sa vie, l'accomplissement de toutes ses exigences, l'assouvissement de tous ses caprices. L'apogée de son existence. Sur ses lèvres tremblantes flottait encore la saveur âpre et amère du cacao. Cette blessure mettrait du temps à se refermer. Son cerveau trop intelligent se tordait de douleur. Il avait tout enregistré. Trop bien enregistré. Le moindre petit détail était resté gravé dans sa mémoire. Ca brulait. La tentation tout d'abord, puis l'hésitation. Son bien être lorsque ses lèvres s'étaient doucement posées sur celles, chocolatées, du blond, puis le plaisir lorsque celui-ci lui avait rendu son baiser. La douceur de sa peau, la soie de ses lèvres, la chaleur de son souffle, l'incandescence de sa langue. Et enfin la frustration. La dureté de ses mains le repoussant, puis l'acide de ses mots. Ses magnifiques yeux noirs qui le toisaient, fuyants et mal à l'aise. Dégoutés. Non ça n'était pas rien. Sinon pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas repoussé immédiatement ? Le petit albinos se recroquevilla sur lui-même, posa la tête sur le carrelage glacé. Plus rien n'importait à présent. Il sentait déjà les sensations quitter son corps, comme si la froideur de ses membres gourds ne faisait plus partie de lui. Elle était lointaine, étouffée. Morte. Etait-il en train de mourir de chagrin ? Probablement, oui. Quel adorable bourreau il avait eu ! Un ange aux traits androgynes, une faucheuse aux éclats dorés, blonde comme les blés. Il aurait aimé s'approcher encore de cet être parfait, gracieux dans le meurtre. Si magnifique, si inaccessible. Il étendit sa petite main loin devant. Aussi loin que possible. S'il parvenait à le toucher, peut-être que sa douleur s'estomperait ? Peut-être accepterait-il de lui rendre le souffle qu'il lui avait dérobé ? Non, qu'il le garde. Ce serait la preuve qu'il l'avait aimé, que ce n'était pas « rien ». Pitié. Qu'il n'oublie pas cet instant.

« Debout morveux ! Allez bouge ! Qu'est ce que tu fous bordel ? »

Le brouillard s'écarta subitement. Ces tonalités graves et chantantes, ces magnifiques accents agacés, cette pointe d'agressivité et ce zeste d'impatience, il les connaissait par cœur. Alors c'était ça son dernier mirage ? Cette dernière illusion accordée aux condamnés ? Minute ! C'était beaucoup trop clair, trop précis. Et depuis quand les mirages pouvaient-ils lui bourrer les côtes de coup de pied ? Depuis quand portaient-ils des bottes renforcées taille 41 ?

« Magnes toi bon sang ! On va rater le repas ! »

Near consentit à soulever une paupière douloureuse, frémissant sous la brulure de sa peau irritée. Drôlement coriace ce mirage. Alors qu'il aurait dû s'estomper, il avait gagné en réel et en netteté. A présent il voyait tout : l'or fondu de ses cheveux, la nuit de ses yeux, la pâleur de sa peau, l'éclat de ses dents. Il n'avait pas l'air content. Comme d'habitude. Les lèvres de l'enfant torturé s'étirèrent en un pauvre sourire. Même en mirage, Mello le détestait. Il se sentit soudain décoller de terre, soutenu par des bras familiers. Fins, élancés, et pourtant coulés dans du marbre.

« Bon sang c'est pas vrai… Qui est-ce qui m'a collé un idiot dans ton genre ?! Ouvre les yeux ou je te jure que je te pends par les pieds au dessus de la porte du vestiaire des filles avec une pomme dans la bouche et totalement à poil ! »

L'albinos grimaça. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas un mirage. Beaucoup trop vulgaire. C'était donc l'original qui se tenait là, à quelques centimètres de lui ? Le seul, l'unique ? Ces bras qui le maintenaient assis, c'étaient donc les siens ? Un souffle nouveau vint gonfler sa poitrine douloureuse. Un souffle timide, hésitant.

« Mello ? »

L'intéressé tordit son adorable visage en une mimique agacée.

« Ben quand même ! Bon sang mais qu'est ce que tu foutais ? Allez debout ! »

Derrière sa poitrine encore paralysée par le rejet, l'enfant sentit son cœur repartir. Ses battements irréguliers marquèrent un arrêt puis recommencèrent de plus belle, chantant une toute nouvelle mélodie : celle de l'espoir. Il écarta une mèche argentée de son visage, battit des paupières, cherchant à donner un sens à la présence du blond à ses côtés. Non, stop. Avant tout il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il FALLAIT qu'il s'excuse. Ses prunelles couleur acier accrochèrent celles, noires comme la nuit, du jeune homme aux cheveux d'or. Il tendit la main, effleurant ce visage sculptural qui se tenait tout près de lui.

« Mello je… je suis… tellement… déso… »

Un doigt impérieux vint sceller ses lèvres tremblantes.

« Laisse-tomber. » éluda le blond.

Il se redressa d'un geste félin et fit quelques pas vers la porte. Lorsqu'il se retourna enfin, un sourire malin embellissait ses lèvres. Un doigt sur la bouche, les yeux enjôleurs, il joua de ses accents frivoles.

« Bouge-toi ou on aura rien à manger ! » ordonna-t-il d'un ton plus léger.

L'enfant obéit. Son corps engourdit réagissait à la voix de cet être enchanteur, comme un pantin se pliait à la main de son maitre. A la différence que le pantin ne pouvait pas souffrir. Au pas de la porte, Mello observait. Ce petit être frêle et hésitant comme lors de ses premiers pas avait quelque chose d'envoutant. Posant une main affectueuse sur la tête de ce gamin horripilant, il ne pu retenir un sourire.

« Et puis, ce n'était pas « rien »… » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

_Bon OK j'avais prévenu, il ne se passe pas grand chose =P J'ai essayé de décrire les sentiments de Near mais il a un cerveau tellement compliqué que je crois que c'est mission impossible de chercher à comprendre ce ptit alien en pyjama XDDD ( Bon respectons le quand même, c'est lui qui a arrêté Kira ;) )_


End file.
